


Happy Birthday to Me

by klancemke



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, klance, lance bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancemke/pseuds/klancemke
Summary: One-shot epilogue chapter to my work "Denials." Lance gives Keith an unexpected birthday gift.





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments & kudos! Constructive criticism welcome as well.

**Location: Castle of Lions, Planet Arus  
**

I stared at the endless piles of paperwork on my desk. There was always so much. No one told me this job would be as much pencil pushing as it was commanding. I sighed, continuing with the never-ending task.

"Commander Keith, please report to the conference room," Coran's voice echoed over the speaker system.

Another impending attack by Zarkon? An emergency meeting with Space Marshal Graham? Who knew. At least it would give me a small break from my desk.

When I arrived, the room was darkened. I turned around to ask the control room staff if there was a mix-up when suddenly the lights flew on.

"Surprise!"

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Sven, Allura, and Coran all cheered around the table. Above them hung a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Keith!" A small pile of presents and a round cake were organized at one end of the table.

I didn't remind anyone that is was my birthday, knowing something like this might happen. I was never one for boisterous celebrations. Still, I was enthralled that they remembered and took the time to put something together.

In turn, each of them greeted me and wished me a happy birthday, either by shaking my hand, hugging me, or in the case of Allura, placing a kiss on my cheek. I felt truly humbled by their kindness.

After an off-key round of Happy Birthday, the cake was sliced and handed out. I have to admit, Nanny always amazed me with her food.

Next, presents were distributed. Allura and Sven had gone in together on two bottles of rare Arusian wine. Coran handed me completed security schedules for the next six months, taking another bit of busy work off my plate. Hunk and Pidge handed me an envelope from the Garrison. "What's this?"

"Just open it and read it," Pidge encouraged.

I unfolded the paper, noting the official Galaxy Garrison logo at the top. The letter detailed the allocation of additional resources for the purpose of hiring an administrative assistant to the commander of the Voltron Force. Space Marshal Graham himself signed the letter, with a personal message thanking me for my service.

"Now you'll have some extra time to relax instead of always sitting at your desk finishing paper work," Hunk beamed.

"And I'll give you my gift later tonight. I forgot it in my room," Lance confessed.

"This…this is amazing, guys. Thank you. I truly appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Understanding that I needed to get back to my work, we all helped clean up before heading back to our duties for the evening. Lance stayed behind and walked me back to my room. "You know, it's been six months now," he mentioned.

Six months since he tried to commit suicide. Six months of him knowing I loved him. Six months of him being out of the closet and happier for it. The psychiatrist even lowered his antidepressant to the minimum dosage and said as long as Lance didn't have any relapses in the next two months, he could come off it all together. "And you know I couldn't have done it without you, which is why I splurged on your gift this year."

"Really, Lance, you didn't have to…"

"Just wait 'til you see what it is first."

We stopped outside his door. "But, you have to close your eyes before we go in."

I gave him a suspicious look. "It's not wrapped. Give me a break."

I obliged, and he led me into his room. "So, what is it?"

"Hold on."

I waited. I could hear Lance rustling about the room before I felt his presence directly in front of me. Was that cologne he put on?

Before I had a chance to ask, I felt his lips brush up against mine. I opened my eyes in shock, and he recoiled. "Oh, God, I did something wrong, didn't I? You didn't want this yet, or I—"

I cut him off by pulling him back and commandeering his lips with my own. The kiss was intense and desperate. I had waited too long for this moment, and I didn't want to let go. He pushed away slightly. Now I was concerned. Had it been too much too soon?

He smiled broadly, catching his breath before taking my lips again, this time controlling my desperation with slow, gentle movements. Yes, that's right. Lance controlled the control-freak.

We broke again to breathe. "Happy Birthday, Keith."

Doubt again crept into my mind. "You sure about this? About us? I mean, I don't want you to think that you and I have to be together just because it's what I want."

"No, this is my choice. I realized I had deeper feelings for you after your crash landing last week. I went crazy when we couldn't reach you on the com. Thank God it was only a minor concussion, right? But ever since then, I've known. I love you, too, Keith."

I smiled, pulling him in for another slow, lingering kiss.

He held me tightly in his arms, my head on his shoulder, as we swayed together in the silence, dancing to the rhythm of our hearts. That's when Lance shocked me for a second time that evening.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He grinned and blushed as I looked down just to make sure I felt what I thought I felt. "I, um, heh…" he stammered.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, either. Oh, I would absolutely sleep with Lance at the drop of a dime, but I didn't want to push him. The kiss and confession had been more than enough of a gift. So, instead I decided to thank him for his gift.

"Let me handle this," I suggested as I gently pushed him back to the bed. "And tell me if I'm going too fast for you."

I unfastened his pants, slipping them off his hips along with his boxers, and asked him to sit. I kissed him once more before removing his shirt and kneeling between his legs. Before starting, I looked up for approval. He nodded nervously.

As I went to work, his nerves melted into moans of pleasure. His face indicated that he was enjoying every moment of the experience. "Keith…I…Oh God, not yet. No, wait…"

I held his throbbing member and looked up, awaiting his request. He removed my hand and held my face. "It's your birthday. You deserve some of this, too, don't you think?"

"Really, I don't mind. Besides, I don't want to push you too much. I know that tonight hasn't been easy for you."

"Keith, nothing was easier than admitting my feelings for you."

He stood, stepping free from the pile of clothes at his feet, and held out his hand. "I give myself to you, Keith, heart, mind,  _and_  body."

I could have cried if I wasn't so turned on. I accepted his hand and stood. He undressed me and kissed me lovingly once more. Our naked bodies touched, and we brushed up against one another. I felt like I was on another plane of existence, where only Lance and I and our feelings existed.

He handed me a bottle of lube with a smirk that spoke of his pride for remembering such an essential component.

As I coated my member, Lance climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. "What are you doing?" I asked noticing the position.

"Isn't this how it's done? I mean, this is how I always did it with—"

"Do you want me to fuck you or to make love with you?"

"Uh, the second one sounds nicer."

"Then turn over."

Lance rolled onto his back. I kissed him seductively as I prepared his entrance, waiting for him to completely relax. When I felt he was a ready as he could be, I questioned him on last time. "You're sure about this?"

He nodded, but when I started to push in, he clenched up. "Calm down, Lance, I need you to relax. I don't want to hurt you."

I kissed him and fondled his balls until he relaxed enough for me to enter. I penetrated slowly, knowing that it would still hurt no matter what. Pausing when he needed me to, I finally filled him with my length. "Lance, look at me."

His eyes had been squeezed shut as he concentrated on staying relaxed. I smiled down at him when he finally opened them. "We are one."

My love radiated into him and his into me as we kissed, feeling the sense of unity.

We worked together to reach our peaks, both of which were relatively quick.

I stayed inside him until I was soft, laying my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. He stroked my hair until it was time to pull out and clean up. I rejoined him on the bed, snuggling closely, always listening to his heart. In a short while I would need to go back to my room, so I cherished each lingering minute together with my Lance, my heart. Happy birthday to me.


End file.
